Baseball vs Softball
by XxKonoha-DemonxX
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if baseball and softball played a game against each other? Sasuke Uchiha's and Sakura Haruno's teams decide to play against one another to prove what sport is better than the other! All pairs and lots of fluff!


Baseball v. Softball

"C'mon already! Pitch the damn ball, Sasuke!"

"Shut up, loser. Do you not think that I know when and when not to pitch a ball?"

The rookie baseball team for the high school they attended practiced just about everyday, including the weekends**(A/N: this puts pressure on them, so you will have to excuse their foul language)**.

"Alright, you guys, come on. We have a big game coming up and we can't afford to lose," one of their teammates, Shino, said as he continued to polish the bats. Shikamaru got up from sitting in the outfield and sauntered over to the dugout, where he picked up his bat and helmet, which he put on when he got up. He got ready, so Sasuke pitched the ball. It zoomed to the plate, only to land in the outfield where Shikamaru had just been.

"Good one, Shikamaru," said Kiba. He hit this one into centerfield, but Neji caught it. He and Lee were the only older ones on the team, and since this was the Varsity Team, any person was allowed to join.

"Ah man! That was just a lucky catch, Neji."

"You call that lucky, but I call that experience and talent."

"Why you-!"

"Knock it off you guys!" yelled Sasuke as he pointed a finger at Naruto, who was the catcher, to go bat. Sasuke was the captain of the team, so what he says goes**(A/N: As I said before, they had tons of pressure on them at the moment)**.

"Yes, sir."

Naruto came up to bat with determination to hit Sasuke's pitches.

"HEADS UUUUUUP!"

On instinct, they all ducked their heads down, but Naruto kept his head up since he couldn't hear anything.

"Naruto, DUCK!" they all screamed at once, but it was too late. The large ball hit him in the head, cracking the helmet in two.

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt," Kiba breathed out as they ran over to him. He looked dazed as his eyes swam.

"Heeeey, look at the pretty birdies," Naruto slurred. They heard running feet and they looked up. What they saw had the majority of the team's eyes go wide. It was the high school's softball team. They had never taken an interest in them since they had never seen them play, but what they had just witnessed was an exception.

"Oh my God, is he going to be okay? I am so sorry," said one player. She must have been the one that hit him, since she was apologizing. She had pink hair with stunning green eyes, and was wearing a practice uniform.

"Well, you shouldn't have hit the ball literally out of the park, billboard brow," said a girl with long blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. The pink-haired girl's eye twitched as she glared at the blonde, who flinched back.

"Well, excuse me for hitting the ball over the fence. You did tell me to hit it over A fence, so I did. And is that any way to be talking to your captain that way?"

All the boys gasped. Sasuke just stared at her with wide eyes. She had PURPOSELY made the ball go over the fence? Nobody in their right mind could control a ball like that, unless they were a pitcher. He spoke up.

"Uh…um, are you the pitcher for your team? And did you purposely make it go over the fence?" All the guys looked at him. Sasuke Uchiha, the captain of their team, NEVER stuttered. The girl who was obviously the captain looked at him.

"So what if I a-OW!" She was interrupted when the blonde girl pushed her aside and looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

"OMG! It's the great Sasuke Uchiha! What brings you here?" Everyone sweat dropped, realizing how truly blonde she was. Sasuke just kept his cool-as-ice attitude while looking away.

"We're here for baseball practice. We have a huge game coming up, but now we can't practice since we lost our only catcher." He said this while glaring at Sakura. A vein in her head popped out as she glared back._ Why that son of a-_

"But," he started, which brought her out of her mental ranting, " you can make it up to us by playing us in a scrimmage." Instead of protests, he was rewarded by laughter from the girls.

"D-Did you hear that, Sakura? He said he wants to play us!" a girl that had 2 buns on the top of her head said. The one named Sakura, the captain, was doubled over with laughter as she tried to breathe. Sasuke and the other boys were blushing with embarrassment and anger as they were taunted. Finally, the girls managed to stop, and Sakura stood up straight.

"Fine, we'll make you a deal. If we win, you have to take us to dinner on Sunday."

"But, if we win," Sasuke said with a smirk. " you have to do what we say for the rest of the week. Deal?" He held out his hand. Sakura looked at the girls behind her. She smirked as she took his hand and shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

"Sakura, are you sure that was the right thing to do? I mean, we are going up against one of the best teams in the league."

Sakura Haruno looked up from her desk in the last class of the day. In just a few short hours, they would be going up against Sasuke Uchiha's baseball Varsity Team. They were rumored to be undefeated, and that they were heading off to the championship game. But this didn't stop Sakura from taking them on in a scrimmage. Her softball team was also undefeated, meaning they were also going to go to the championship. Hinata Hyuuga was the centerfield position as well as second baseman, and sometimes catcher if necessary. Ino Yamanaka was the first baseman and right field. Tenten was shortstop and leftfield, and Sakura was one of the pitchers and captain, as well as catcher, too. Meaning, they were one of the best softball multitasking team on the planet.

"Hinata, c'mon. don't let a bunch of boys scare you into thinking they are better that us. I know you like Naruto, but don't go easy on him, 'kay?" Hinata blushed at the mention of her crushes name, but nodded. Sakura turned to Ino's desk, and sweat dropped. Ino was doodling Shikamaru's name all over her notebook**(A/N: you can tell that she has a crush on him)**.

"I hope I don't have to repeat myself, Ino."

"No. I heard you."

"Good." She got up and walked out of the classroom to get Tenten. When she entered her classroom, she walked up to Tenten and looked over her shoulder, and sweat dropped again. Tenten was also doodling Neji's name all over her binder. She sighed deeply.

"Tenten, please don't be distracted over Neji please." Tenten looked up.

"Okay, Sakura." She gathered her stuff and followed her out of the room. When she got out of the classroom, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around and saw Sasuke and his team walking down the hall in their uniforms, cleats and all. They stopped when they saw the girls out in the hallway. Kiba smirked.

"You girls ready to get beat?" Sakura smirked and gave an evil smile, one that made everyone shudder.

"Only if you all have egos that need patching up when we're through with you."

" Bitch! Watch what you say around us!" Kiba yelled. Sakura grinned mockingly back at him over her shoulder and he snapped. Kiba lunged at her, only to be stopped by two strong arms. He looked up to see Sasuke holding him back.

"Stop it, Kiba. If you don't, I'll bench you for the big game. You got that?" He let go and Kiba stood back.

"Yes sir." He glared at Sakura, who hadn't flinched when he had tried to attack. Sakura continued.

"Please don't instigate me or my players, or your egos won't be the only things broken." With a flip of her short pink hair, she and her team walked away to get ready for the scrimmage.

The girls walked out onto the field, uniforms on. Their uniforms were white with red stripes. The letters on the front represented the school: **_KH LEAFS._** The boys walked out of their dugout, their grey and white uniforms already muddy, due to the fact that it was raining. In the front of both groups was Sasuke and Sakura. The caps on their heads shielded the rain that got heavier and heavier, making it almost impossible to see 3 feet in front of them. But that couldn't stop them.

"You ready to be beat, Sakura?" Sasuke said as he held up a bat. Sakura smirked.

"Oh yeah, just don't go home crying to mommy when I beat your sorry ass." She gripped the barrel of the bat just above Sasuke's hand. He went up a hand, and so did she. This continued to pick who would bat first. Finally, Sasuke's hand reaches the top, and he smirks. Time to play some mean ball. Sakura equally smirks. Heh, he has no idea who he is up against.

They all went into their separate dugouts and pulled their equipment out. After all that Sakura had said, they weren't in the least bit worried. They put their gloves on and went to their positions: Hinata centerfield and right- field, Ino infield(she is covering all the bases, yep that's right), Tenten in leftfield, and Sakura as pitcher. Before they had gotten in the field, they had gone over the lineup for the boy's team. This is what it looked like:

Line Up:

1) Kiba

2) Neji

3) Shikamaru

4) Naruto

5) Sasuke

Stand In) Shino

The girls threw a little while the boys got ready. Man, they thought, they take more time then girls do to get ready. Finally, Kiba came out, bat slung over his shoulder. As he got in the box, he looked behind him, looking for the catcher.

"Where the hell is your catcher?" he yelled as he swung the bat a couple of times.

"Oh don't worry," yelled Tenten from the outfield. "Sakura doesn't need a catcher." When she caught the questioning looks from the boys, Sakura sighed and waved her hand for Kiba to get out of the box so she could warm up. He reluctantly did, and just managed to get out as the ball came soaring for home plate. It bounced off the fence and zoomed to her glove, which she caught. Blinking a couple of times, the team, including Sasuke, stared in utter amazement at what they had just seen. She was faster than SASUKE! All the girls cheered for her as she threw the ball in her glove a few times, waiting for Kiba to get back up at the plate.

"You ready, dog breath, or are you just going to sit there with your mouth hanging open?" This comment made him mad, so he got up there and glared at her from beneath his helmet.

"Let's go, you over egotistic-" But before he could finish, the ball zoomed by and had already bounced back into her glove. All he could do was open and close his mouth as two more zoomed by him in less than 30 seconds. As he walked back into the dugout, it was silent except for the cheering girls that were in the field.

"Next," yawned Sakura as she pointed a finger at them. Sasuke growled as Neji went out and stood up there. Sakura wound up and pitched it, not very fast, but fast enough. Neji swung at it, and the ball connected with the bat, putting it into the outfield. It dropped and hit the ground. Smirking, he was already within inches of the base. Suddenly, he heard a snap and felt something hit him square in the chest. He looked down to see Ino holding her glove against his chest, ball in it. He saw that his foot was just a millimeter off the base, his foot barely touching it.

"H-How did-?" he stammered, but Ino said,

"You're not the only one who is great in the outfield." She looked over at Hinata, who was jumping up and down with Tenten. As he stalked off the field, he was mumbling something about "stupid cousin" and "traitor." Sakura smiled as Ino gave her back the ball. She glanced over at Sasuke, who was trying his best not to tear his clipboard apart, failing horribly. It snapped in half, sending splinters everywhere. Everyone flinched back. Man, oh man was he mad.

Sasuke was fuming on the inside as watched Neji leave the field. He couldn't believe this was happening. It had been less than ten minutes and two of his players had already gotten out. He watched Shikamaru walk out and get ready. If anyone could hit Sakura's pitches, he could. He grinned at the nice crack as it sailed into the outfield, only to watch in horror as it was caught by Tenten.

"Three outs! It's our turn to bat!" Sakura shouted as she dropped the ball. All the girls walked off the field as the boys got out their gloves. This was going to be a looooong game.

* * *

They were losing. It was bad enough to lose, but it was just embarrassing to lose against GIRLS! The score was sixteen to thirteen; girls. Sasuke was furious with his teammates. They were playing horrible. The only one to get hits were him, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Kiba was to death of Sakura's pitches, so Sasuke had him sit out. Shino sucked at everything. That was why he was the bat boy.

Sasuke looked at the now full bases, and smile to himself. He got ready in the batter's box. Sakura wound up and twisted her arm around. That was the thing that got him. How could girls pitch like that? It looked so confusing, the way they wind up and twist their arms around in a windmill.

She let the ball go and zoomed to the plate. Suddenly it veered off and he bent forward and the worst thing unimaginable thing: it hit him in the back. He got on his knees and gasped for breath. It had hit him near his left lung, which made all the air go out of his lungs. He heard a gasp and looked up. He saw Sakura with wide eyes and her hands were covering her mouth. At first, he thought she had meant to do it the moment he had gone done, but now…he knew she didn't. She looked close to crying and was scared for his safety. He was still breathing for oxygen when Naruto ran up to him from 2nd base.

"Dude, you 'kay?" Naruto said with concern. Sasuke nodded then got up.

"Naruto, go back to 1st. I'll be okay, but we need to win this game." He looked up at the scoreboard. Sixteen to thirteen, bases loaded, nineth inning, two outs. It was now or never. Naruto took one last look at his friend and went back to his base. Sasuke stood up and looked at Sakura form beneath his helmet. Ino had come in from first base and was talking to her in a low, soothing voice. Sakura kept nodding every now and then and smiled as Ino went back. She turned to Sasuke with apologetic eyes, which he nodded in response. He got back in the box and positioned himself. She took a deep breath, and pitched.

* * *

_'I can't believe we're winning!'_ Sakura thought to herself. The score was sixteen to thirteen, and it was the bottom of the nineth inning. They had never played this long before, and they were all tired. Even the boys, who played nine innings seemed just as tire as they were. But all that mattered was winning and getting a free dinner.

She took a quivering breath as Sasuke stepped up to the plate. He was the only one to get a homerun the first time he had been up. The rest of the times he had been up he had just gotten on base. She shivered in excitement. She couldn't wait to get him out and go out for dinner tomorrow.

She wound up and pitched. All of a sudden, her hand hit her thigh. She grunted in pain and watched in horror as it hit Sasuke in the back. He grunted in pain too and went to his knees. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. That hadn't happened since her first season. Her eyes started to water and she was so worried. Suddenly, she heard running feet run past her and she saw a streak of blonde. Naruto. He murmured something to Sasuke, who nodded. She heard Ino run up to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Sakura, what happened?" Sakura shrugged and wiped at her eyes. She would NOT cry!

"Well, all you need to do is concentrate on only the back of the fence, 'kay?" she said softly. Sakura nodded again.

"And if you don't get him out, there goes our dinner on Sunday." She took her arm from around her, and Sakura smiled as Ino walked back to first base. She looked over at Sasuke, who stood in the box. She shot him an apologetic look. He nodded and smiled, then got ready. She took a deep breath, and pitched.

**CRACK**! The ball connected with the bat, making it go way into the outfield. As soon as it was hit, the boys on base started running fast and hard. Tenten jumped for it, but missed by an inch. It sailed and hit the fence. By the time she had gotten it, Neji was already home and Shikamaru was rounding third. Tenten threw the ball and Hinata caught it, but as she turned around, Naruto was rounding third as well, and Sasuke was rounding second.

"SAKURA!" she yelled as she threw the ball with all her might to the pitcher's mound where Sakura stood. Sakura caught as Sasuke was rounding third. The boys in the dugout were screaming for him to RUN! The girls were cheering Sakura on as she ran to home base. Just five more steps, they both thought as they ran with all they had.

Four.

Three.

Two. Sakura stretched the glove out. Suddenly, she tripped on her shoelace, making her tumble into Sasuke. Their hat/helmet flew off, and everyone gasped at what happened next. When Sasuke's helmet flew off, Sakura's lips smashed into his, her hat flying off, too. The dust settled **(A/N: it had stopped raining in the 5th inning)**, and they saw Sakura on top of Sasuke, their lips connected. Their eyes went wide, and they broke apart. They both blushed and she got off. Looking down, she saw that the ball was still in her hand. The small moment slipped as she touched him in the chest when he stood up. She said three small, simple words.

"You. Are. Out." His eyes widened, but he smiled softly. The girls and boys ran to them, but none of them were cheering. It was a tie game, but none of them wanted to play anymore. That also meant that none of the deals they had made were coming true. Yet.

"You know what guys?" Sasuke turned to his team. " I think we should take these ladies out anyway." The girl's expressions brightened, and so did the boy's. he had just made an official date for everyone** (A/N: not Kiba or Shino, they already have girlfriends)**. Everyone cheered and said good game to everyone. They all left to pack their stuff, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone at home. They both blushed when they looked at each other.

"So, uh…um…would you be my date tomorrow, Sakura?" Sasuke said as he looked down at her. She blushed harder, but nodded.

"Sure, why not." He held out his hand and she reached out to shake his hand. Or maybe not. He pulled her into a hug, making her blush even harder. She smiled and hugged him back. Sports can come in handy sometimes, she thought as she stood on tiptoes to kiss him one more time.

The End


End file.
